


Where I Belong

by wereleopard58



Series: Atlantis [3]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Tony and Gibbs return to NCIS, but not alone.  They have to deal with former teammates, former lovers, and aliens that are controlling people. Just another day for them.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Abby Sciuto
Series: Atlantis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/206267
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	Where I Belong

Title: Where I Belong

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: NCIS/Stargate Atlantis

Pairing: Gibbs/DiNozzo, Sheppard/McKay, Dex/Sciuto, Slash

Warning: For all of NCIS and Stargate Atlantis

Summary: Tony and Gibbs return to NCIS, but not alone. They have to deal with former teammates, former lovers, and aliens that are controlling people. Just another day for them. This is the sequel to 'Agent, really far, Afloat'.

XXXXX

"This will not go well," Tony muttered.

Gibbs reached out, held his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "I've got your back." He rolled his eyes as the others coughed. "We have your back. You aren't alone, no matter what they say. We know who you are and what you can do."

"If they carry on I will kill them," Ronon replied simply.

"I'll help dispose of the body," Rodney added, no one upset his best friend.

Tony couldn't help but laugh at the glare Gibbs turned around and gave them.

"No, there will be no killing and no covering up. Don't encourage them, Abby. You've been a bad influence on him; you two should never have started to date." She gave him wide, innocent eyes. They'd all heard her stories of 'leaving no evidence'. "We're here to stop those aliens and then get back home to Atlantis."

John grinned. "Nope, he's always been like that. But I agree we want to solve this and get home."

Tony reached over and kissed Gibbs before the doors opened to show the bullpen. The group moved until they were in the centre of the room. There were so many memories good and bad for Tony, Gibbs and Abby. For the others, it was a chance to see where their friends and loved ones had spent so much time.

"Abby, Gibbs, Tony?" McGee stood slowly, his mouth open. He couldn't believe they were back with strangers "Where have you been? Who are they?"

Ziva just sat there at her desk, not knowing what to say. She had to be careful as she did not know these new people.

"Not now McGee, we need to see the director," Gibbs only glanced then walked up the stairs followed by the others.

"McGee, why do you think they're back?"

"I don't know."

"Who were the others with them?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think they will stay?"

"Ziva, you have the same information I do. I don't know any more than you do so stop asking me these questions," McGee snapped and then paled at the look she sent him. "I'm sorry, seeing them was a complete surprise to me."

Just then, Burley walked over to them. "Is there a reason you aren't working?" He asked.

"Gibbs, Abby, and Tony are back," Ziva explained.

"With strangers," McGee added, he needed to get Abby alone. He would apologise and tell her how much he loved and missed her. There was no way she'd leave him after that. He was, after all, the love of her life. She'd been upset because he used her feelings, but that was all in the past now.

"Yes, with strangers," Ziva repeated, and now that they were back, she would sleep with Tony. He had refused her, and no one says that to her when she offers sex. Ziva would get him into bed, he would admit he loved her and then she would walk away. She had no feelings for him, just a little bit of attraction and nothing more. There was a little voice in her head calling her a liar. It was more than a 'little bit of attraction'.

Burley looked up the stairs. "Gibbs is back?" It would be good to see his mentor again. It had surprised him when he had been offered the lead of the MCRT. He'd never thought that.

Gibbs would leave, which was a question he wanted to be answered.

XXXXX

Jenny quickly checked her make-up and hair. She had to look perfect for Gibbs, but not like she tried. She did up another button on her top. Her sexual advances hadn't worked; she should've remembered that he wasn't that kind of man. She would impress him with how professional and good at her job she was. When they were finally together, she would show him sex as he'd never had before. Jenny would then make sure they transferred her to where he was. She would be in charge, of course. Her first act in her new position would get rid of DiNozzo. He was too much of a distraction, Ziva would stay here. She couldn't trust the woman to go running off to her father. McGee would come and would be so thankful to be reunited with Abby he would be so very grateful. This would mean he was more under her control. Jenny reached out and pressed the intercom buttons.

"Cynthia, send them in." The smile fell from her face as the three she knew walked in, but there were three Jenny didn't know. What the hell was going on? "Welcome back, where have you been?" She was going to do everything she could to keep them apart.

"Thank you, we're on a classified mission, but we might take on some cases while we're here. We're a team, so you don't need to find one for us," Gibbs smirked he knew what she wanted, and there was no way she was going to get it.

"I did not authorise this." Her cheeks were going slightly red as she forced herself not to shout.

"Confirm what we are telling you. We'll be downstairs getting desks, and our gear sorted out," Gibbs explained then they all turned and walked out.

Jenny opened and closed her mouth. What had just happened? She grabbed her phone to call Sec Nav, and it wouldn't take long for these to find out these were lies. She would find out who the others are and look into them.

XXXXX

They all walked down to the bullpen laughing.

"Well, I'd better get down to the lab." She hugged everyone apart from Ronon, who was going with her.

"We'll see you at lunch if nothing comes up," Tony smiled.

"Or we see you before," John replied.

McGee's face fell as the tall, muscular, good-looking guy left with Abby. He needed to talk to her alone. Should he still do it now or wait for a better time? He'd see how things went when he saw her next.

Ziva knew she had to take a little time to pretend to build up their friendship before she seduced him. Last time it didn't work because of how she had treated him before, now Ziva would not make the same mistake.

Burley had never seen Gibbs so relaxed and truly happy. What the hell had happened?

"We'll take those desks over there. Tony can you get us computers, telephones and everything else we need. I'll try to get them logged in ASAP."

"You're staying?" Burley stuttered he didn't want to give the MCRT back. He knew that there had been problems because he can't control Ziva or McGee, but he was going to change that. She didn't care about the legalities like breaking and entering. McGee hacked whenever they were slightly stuck, and he didn't even tempt to solve it and try things legally. He had no idea what the Director was up to, but it wasn't anything to do with running NCIS. Whenever he tried to discipline them, she let them off. He was afraid that he would lose his job, and now Gibbs and Tony were back.

"No, we're only here temporarily, so don't get used to us," Tony laughed and winked at him.

"So why are you here?" McGee demanded.

Tony had hoped his ex-probie had changed, but by that tone, he hadn't. "It's classified, McGee."

"I'm sure, Tony. I just think you've been sent back here because you couldn't do your job and are too embarrassed to admit it," McGee grinned as he looked over at Ziva who was laughing.

"Are you honestly that stupid? You both worked with him, and you think he can't do the job?" Rodney stared in disbelief. Why wasn't their team lead doing anything?

"It's not my fault you're not as intelligent as I am and think you think Tony is competent," McGee eyed them all disdainfully.

Tony, Gibbs and John all stood there desperately trying not to laugh. McKay stared at him with disgust.

"Are you calling McKay thick?" John managed to get the words out, still desperately trying not to laugh.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way," McGee was confused at what they found so funny." Some people have trouble understanding me. It's not my fault they don't understand or can't keep up."

Tony couldn't stop himself from now laughing, tears falling from his eyes as he leaned against Gibbs. "That is the funniest thing I've heard in ages." He wiped the them away. "I needed that."

"I do not understand what is so funny?" Ziva stared at them, hating the fact she didn't know what was going on.

"I don't either," Burley admitted.

"Burley, Ziva, and McGee, I'd like to introduce you to Lt Colonel John Sheppard. The man with Abby is Ronon Dex, and this is Dr Rodney McKay. Just to clarify things, he has two PhDs, one in Physics and the other in Mechanical Engineering. He also has extensive education in astrophysics."

McGee went red and stared down at his monitor.

Tony looked at McGee; sadly, the arrogance was still there. "Never assume things about people. You automatically think you are the smartest one on the room. This proves the point that you won't always be."

McGee's head snapped up, and he glared at his former teammate. "It's not my fault you weren't smart enough or good enough to keep your job."

John turned and looked at Tony incredulously. "Wait, does he honestly believe that?"

"I don't know whether he truly believes it, but it makes him and Ziva feel better if I'm some dumb jock."

"So, you're picked for a classified mission, and the president of the United States has heard nothing but good things about you. Yet, you're not good enough to work here?"

"Pretty impressive for the team clown," Tony laughed, he watched as Gibbs shook his head.

"For investigators on the MCRT, I can't believe you never saw past the act." Gibbs always had known that had been one. Tony was the best agent he had ever worked with and undoubtedly the best investigator. After all, he was the only one who had been trained outside of NCIS.

"Are you going to take us with you Gibbs or come back to our team?" Ziva asked.

"I bet Abby misses us, and she's never good with change. She needs me around," McGee added.

"No to both, we're here temporarily on a mission, once that is concluded we'll be leaving."

"Back where?" Ziva asked and tried to look as innocent as she could.

"Do people fall for that?" Rodney pointed at her.

"I presume so, and she uses that, what I assume is a 'sexy' attitude or just violence," Tony answered his best friend.

"How dare you," Ziva growled as she stood.

"Sit down, Ziva," Burley ordered.

"Why should I, you're not in–."

"Sit down, now," Gibbs commanded and smirked as she did so. "Burley is your team leader, and he is in charge."

Burley just shook his head; Gibbs was still the only one she truly followed. It was embarrassingly transparent that he had no control over his team.

McGee's phone went off. He picked it up and looked at the alarm. "I've got to go. I have a dentist appointment." His eyes darted around and landed on Tony, then looked to Gibbs.

"I remember," Burley nodded.

Tony frowned and looked over at Gibbs; he could see the other man had doubts about that excuse. McGee was acting a little suspicious.

XXXXX

The aliens had to let their hosts rest, there was something in the atmosphere, and it had drained them. Once they were back to their normal strength, they would take control and change this world to their new home. Then they would get back to the gate; they would bring their brothers and sisters here.

XXXXX

Jenny read the report that was on her screen. McGee had still not seduced Jeanne. She always treated him as a friend or a little brother, which was the last thing she wanted.

But DiNozzo was back, and maybe she could use that. She still couldn't find out what the three had been doing or even where they had gone. It seemed as if they'd disappeared off the face at the planet, but she wasn't going to give up.

But she could use DiNozzo, get him introduced to Jeanne. She was an attractive and smart woman; there was no way he could refuse. Jenny also had information on his father. She could use it to 'persuade' DiNozzo to help her. While he did that, she would once again try to win Gibbs back and help McGee with Abby. If she managed that, the tech genius would always be in her debt.

TBC


End file.
